Insomnio
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Bakugo y Uraraka encuentran un poco de paz en aquella pequeña y sencilla habitación.


¡Hola! Tal vez les sorprenda este one-shot (?), pero me salió de alguna manera. Estoy contenta siempre de poder aportar a este fándom así que aquí les dejo.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC nunca intensional.

Errores ortográficos y de concordancia debido a que sigo sin beta :(

 **Todos los derechos a Horikoshi Kohei-sensei**

 _Disfrute su lectura~_

* * *

.

.

.

Era extraño tener a Bakugou acostado a sus espaldas en ese momento.

Tan extraño como las ganas que siente de girarse y mirarlo.

Uraraka se ruboriza sin desearlo, se agita, el ritmo de sus pensamientos azota su razonamiento e impide cualquier intento suyo por pensar en las matemáticas que descansaban en su escritorio en forma de ejercitario; Mueve nerviosamente sus dedos girando y girando su lápiz a la par que sus ideas giran y giran; arruga la nariz a la par que siente a punto de estallar el remolino de sentimientos que tiene; el aire espeso de pronto no llega a sus pulmones y en un segundo siente asfixiarse por la presión que su sola presencia representaba.

Temblando hasta el último de sus músculos, logra finalmente vencer sus inseguridades y se voltea lentamente hasta poder divisarlo.

Siente esa roca desmoronarse hasta arenilla liberándola de la presión cuando lo ve y suspira aliviada, aliviada de no encontrar esos ojos fuego que son capaces de derretir hasta el más grande de los glaciares del polo sur.

Bakugou tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila y su aura totalmente expuesta.

Se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa pequeña sin dar crédito la armonía que él proyectaba ante su retina, tan etéreo que ni sus ojos se detienen y no dejan de escanearlo de pies a cabeza, y brillan… Brillan como luciérnagas en una noche oscura, conmovidos por su inesperada dulzura.

Su pelo despeinado con descuido, su ceño relajado y sus labios ligeramente encorvados, sus músculos relajados.

Tan frágil.

[…]

 _Antes_

[…]

Se siente cansado. Sí.

Sus párpados amenazan con cerrarse automáticamente y sus ojos ya ardían como un demonio de tanto sueño que tiene. Los músculos del hombro vencidos tiritan en protesta y de a poco caen mientras él se sobre esfuerza descomunalmente para mantenerse de pie, pues no se dejaría vencer.

Iba caminando con toda la prisa que su fuerza vital le permitía (que no era ni tan lento, ni tan rápido para su propia desgracia). Camina con entrecejo fruncido luchando contra sus párpados de hierro y pestañea constantemente para poder apaciguar el picor de sus ojos.

Mierda. Estaba cansado como la mierda.

— ¡Bakugou! ¡Oi! –Kirishima lo ve y corre desde la esquina del pasillo hasta alcanzarlo. La sola idea de lidiar con su energética forma de ser ya le estaba sacando horas de vida terrenal, únicamente pudo cerrar los ojos suplicándole a la vida un poco de piedad para su alma.

— Cierra la maldita boca, Kirishima —Kirishima arrugó el entrecejo al escucharlo hablar tan calmadamente mientras Bakugou cubría su oído más próximo a él.

Lo miró preocupado por 1 segundo; un segundo que parecía un siglo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta sin poder ocultar su preocupación, con el tono un poco más suave al ver como aún apretaba su oreja reaccionando por la potencia de su voz. A Bakugou se le ocurrió que tal vez el pelirrojo no se escuchaba bien y por eso seguía lanzando gritos de guerra que aplastan su oído interno y le estrujaba la mente.

— Claro que sí, mierda —gruñe enfadado. Enfadado por su voz increíblemente fuerte, por su cansancio y por sentirse débil: Si había algo que odiaba era sentirse débil, y al ver la expresión preocupada de Kirishima quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para dejarle en claro que no era ningún debilucho.

Él no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por él.

— Pareces cansado.

— ¡Oooooooooh! ¡WOW! —suspira con evidente sarcasmo mientras trata inútilmente de acelerar el paso, Kirishima rueda sus ojos con una sonrisa amable a la par que aceleran el paso para no quedar atrás—, ¡Sí que tienes buen ojo, cabello de mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has dormido bien? —pregunta ignorando la ironía con la que soltaba sus palaras, tratando de tranquilizarlo (y tranquilizarse a sí mismo) —, ¿es por las pasantías? ¡Deberías quedarte si te sientes cansado!

Bakugo se detiene, y él sigue caminando hasta detenerse delante suyo.

— No es eso, joder. Deja de molestarme

— ¿Entonces? ¿Estás enamorado?

Bakugou frunce aún más el ceño creando explosiones apenas iluminadas de sus ya desgastadas manos.

— No te pongas así —Kirishima sonríe divertido de nuevo al ver un poco de energía en su compañero. Bakugo decide ignorarlo de nuevo y empieza la marcha con la boca torcida en su habitual cara de pocos amigos, pero el pelirrojo, persuasivo como era, se dispone a seguirlo de nuevo—. Duerme hoy y mañana vuelve a clases, no es necesario que entrenes de sol a sol, ¿sabes? Si te enfermas nada de lo que hagas valdrá la pena. Si sigues así terminaras necesitando un héroe en vez de convertirte en uno.

Suspira rezagado, contando mentalmente antes de volarle la cabeza en mil pedazos.

— No necesito tus estúpidas advertencias.

Aprieta el botón del ascensor con fuerza y se cruza de brazos esperándolo. Kirishima abre la boca para decir algo a sus espaldas, pero fue callado por las voces de Deku, Iida y Uraraka que se acercaron a ellos en un bullicio infernal para entrar también al elevador.

La algarabía que generaba la mezcla de las diferentes voces y sus intensidades en seguida irritan más a Bakugou. Tal vez era una exageración, pero se decidió por no subir con ese escándalo en el ascensor, y chasqueando la lengua se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con pasos de metal empuñando las manos de ira.

— ¡Bakugou, espera!

No se detiene, no responde y no mira hacia atrás. Totalmente helado.

.

Tal vez fue un error porque su cuerpo fatigado estuvo a punto de colapsar a medida que salteaba los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Y se maldijo nuevamente: por débil, por no ser capaz de subir dos malditos pisos sin sentir como sus músculos se contraían en espasmos como rebelión y por ser tan orgulloso de no compartir un puto ascensor siendo que era muy consciente de su cansancio.

Su mente (por lo menos) entró en un estado de paz transitoria por ese camino. El vaivén de pensamientos no paraba de hostigarle incluso en ese trayecto, pero al menos se había salvado de un viaje (nivel de estrés: Dios) con esos estúpidos ruidosos escandalosos, y eso ya era una victoria para él.

Pero mierda.

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA.

TENÍA QUE SER UNA JODA.

Una jodida broma, una maldición divina, un maleficio irreversible por parte de algún villano o era el karma que le azotaba de la peor manera posible por sus pecados. Algo tenía que ser.

Porque…

… Está acostado bocarriba, los brazos reposan a sus costados; él se siente relajado, pero sus ojos están tan abiertos como nunca lo habían estado en todo el día, tal vez como nunca en su vida inclusive. Sentía el picor de sus ojos y toda la pesadez de sus párpados, pero al cerrarlos venían a su mente un montón de imágenes, ideas y pensamientos; y terminaba por volver a abrirlos.

Se gira hacia la izquierda, cierra los ojos. Se siente incómodo y vuelve a girar. Remueve uno de sus almohadones, otro más y otro más, los tiraba uno por uno hasta quedarse sin uno solo. Gruñe con enfado y remueve su edredón para usarlo como almohada porque de pronto se siente vacío y le da la gana. Se tapa la cara. Cambia de sentido. Vuelve a girar. Un ciclo sin fin de infinitos e inservibles actos.

Se sienta en la cama golpeando su inocente(valiente) edredón.

Había perdido más de media hora en esa rutina inútil sin lograr pegar sus putas pestañas. De pronto le asalta una sensación de rabia y hace un descomunal esfuerzo para no incendiar todo el edificio junto su propio cuerpo dentro, pensando que tal vez así descansaría un poco.

Se rasca la cabeza con ímpetu mientras avanzaba a otra idea ya que no dormiría de nuevo. Se cambia y se calza para dirigirse al patio.

.

Trota alrededor del colegio, disfrutando de su tranquilizante soledad y usando todas sus fuerzas. Ignora el grito de auxilio de su cuerpo y desafía sus propios límites a la par que aumenta la velocidad y se siente un poco más cansado. Lleva auriculares y escucha un playlist motivador mientras mentalmente los canta para evitar que su mente pensara en nada más que en fuera música.

Pero no era que quería pensar en lo sublime de la letra, ni en la motivación personal que representaba; mucho menos el ritmo que parecía concordar con sus ásperas respiraciones. Solamente desea ocupar su mente para no pensar en las cosas que todo el tiempo pensaba, y que él consideraba la causa de su insomnio.

Se detiene de pronto, agitado y sudoroso, al sentir un dolor agudo que le estira en su muslo y no tiene más opción que abandonar su martirio gratificante personal para dar pequeños masajes en el lugar del dolor mientras descansa un segundo. Se maldice un millón de veces más como ya era costumbre para él.

Se le caen los auriculares cuando baja la cabeza para estirar un poco mientras se masajea el muslo en la zona del dolor…

— Deku-kun, no te preocupes, Yaomomo me hizo esta armadura para poder llevar más peso y mejorar mi agilidad.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedo golpear eso?

Al levantar la mirada ve como estaba frente a uno de los gimnasios del colegio. Guiado por la asquerosa voz de Deku, se asoma rengueando a la puerta principal y ve como sus dos compañeros están enfrentados los dos con los brazos flexionados en posición de batalla. A excepción por ellos dos, el gimnasio estaba totalmente vacío y el sonido de ambos chicos sonaba con un retumbo particularmente irritante en el universo que representaba su mente.

Deku le dio un golpe a la castaña en el abdomen que la hizo volar hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio. Ella se llevó las manos a sí misma y se quitó la gravedad, dio un giro sobre su eje para apoyarse por los pies sobre la pared, tomando fuerza e impulsándose como un cohete hacia Deku de nuevo, quien fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella le quitó su gravedad y agarrándole del brazo rápidamente le hizo girar en el aire para estrellarlo de espaldas contra el piso.

Un silbido se le escapa y cuando se da cuenta quiere meterse en su culo.

— ¡Ba-Bakugou-kun!

— Ehh... ¡Kacchan! —Deku se levanta tomándose la cabeza y después se gira hacia el rubio—. Uraraka me acaba de vencer, pero el destruido aquí pareces tú.

Deku sonríe nerviosamente agitando los brazos, pero en lo único que se enfocan sus ojos era en ella, Uraraka Ochako. La ve sonrojarse intensamente como un tomate tan tontamente por el comentario de Deku que casi le da por sonrojarse también a él.

— Cállate —responde evasivo mientras empieza a caminar cojeando hacia el patio, dispuesto a castigarse por sus ideas tan estúpidas. Definitivamente la falta de sueño también le estaba afectando en la psiquis y si seguía así se terminaría por matar definitivamente.

Definitivamente prefería morir.

— ¿Estás bien, Bakugou-kun? —pregunta la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada al verlo cojear, y él se siente a explotar de pronto.

¿Quién se cree ella para preguntarle si estaba bien? Evidentemente que estaba bien. Eran ellos los que estaban mal. Todos estaban malditamente mal: Kirishima, Deku, ella. Todos. Pero él estaba bien.

— ¡Kacchan, deberías ir junto a Recovery Girl! —Deku le toma por el hombro y él no puede sino matarlo con la mirada exigiéndole que lo soltara, a lo que él acató nerviosamente.

— ¡Yo voy, Deku-kun!

Antes de que pudiera girarse para buscar la fuente de voz, pudo darse cuenta de que ya tenía los pies despegados del suelo y empezaba a flotar ligeramente. Bakugou agita los brazos mientras hace pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas, pero todo queda en la nada cuando siente una fuerza desplazarlo y la ve a ella corriendo por delante suyo mientras lo estira por la gorra de la campera que llevaba puesto.

Si no estuviera tan cansado probablemente le hubiera calcinado las manos.

Si no…

— ¡Te lo encargo, Uraraka-san!

Ni siquiera podía prestar atención al bastardo de Deku porque seguía absorto en que estaba siendo arrastrado por una compañera con la que máximamente ha interactuado para llamarle cara gorda.

Se gira para verla desde atrás y nota como lleva una especie de armadura gris oscura que cubre todo su tórax y su abdomen, supone que le había quitado también la gravedad porque se movía como si se tratara de una hoja de aluminio, pero al fijarse en lo rígido del metal piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella en realidad se había vuelto más fuerte.

— No necesito ver a Recovery Girl, bájame ahora —de pronto se ubica en espacio y exige que lo libere, pero ese ser de brillante armonía no era tan fácil de vencer.

— Eso dices, pero estás tan débil que ni siquiera opones resistencia, Bakugou-kun

Y no puede responder a eso.

Definitivamente la mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

.

.

.

— Bakugou-san, no debería excederse —Recovery Girl la mira desde su silla y él voltea a ver para otro lado evitando el peso de su recriminación, totalmente ajeno a lo que ella decía—. Por lo pronto sus dolores musculares ya se han ido, pero el estrés que carga no desaparecerá. Si te parece bien puedo darte medicamentos para dor-

— No necesito estúpidas drogas —el rubio la mira con el entrecejo fruncido y le sostiene la mirada con fuerza mientras la anciana enfermera suspira vencida, pensando en otras formas de poder lidiar con ese estudiante tan problemático como la terquedad misma.

— No hay nada de malo en-

— No lo haré —Recovery Girl levanta los hombros mientras suspira sin detenimiento. Bakugou chasquea la lengua resentido mientras toma la campera que descansaba en la cama de la enfermería y se lo lleva hasta el hombro—. Eso es todo.

Uraraka entra en la enfermería casi al mismo tiempo que él sale y se cruzan sus miradas por un segundo, haciendo que de pronto sintiera ganas de reventarle con una explosión al ser ella quien lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Cruza el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí con un portazo, pero se recuesta sobre la puerta al sentirse de pronto muy agitado. Mientras respira distraído escucha las voces de las personas dentro de la enfermería, y guiado por su creciente curiosidad hacia Uraraka, apoya su rostro sobre la madera, pegando su oreja al ras para poder escuchar mejor.

— Sí, he estado entrenando mucho físicamente —la voz jovial y eufórica de la chica le da arcadas de pronto por lo feliz de su tono—, pero no he tenido tiempo de estudiar para los exámenes, y no soy muy buena en matemáticas.

— Puedes pedirle ayuda al joven Midoriya, son muy cercanos ¿no?

— Está bien, Recovery Girl. No quiero depender más de Deku-kun.

Bakugou sintió ganas de reírse de pronto, ¿era el sueño? ¿había finalmente perdido la cordura?

— Bueno, muchas gracias Recovery Girl. ¡Nos vemos!

Se despega de la puerta a toda velocidad y empieza a caminar fingiendo no haber escuchado nada de lo anterior, y lastimosamente para él, ella tenía esa peculiar forma de ser en que no podía aguantarse las ganas de socializar con todo lo que estuviera cerca.

— Bakugou-kun, ¿qué dijo Recovery Girl? —pregunta cuando corriendo lo alcanza y se coloca a su lado caminando a su ritmo; él hace todo un esfuerzo para no mirarla a los ojos, esos redondos ojos marrones como caramelo parecían tener el poder de una maldición al ser tan grandes, como esferas de luz.

— No es asunto tuyo —responde con sequedad normal. Uraraka suspira son una sonrisa alegre como si ya esperara esa respuesta y continúa la caminata al lado del rubio.

Bakugou teme de pronto. Un cosquilleo desconcertante en el pecho le vuelve un ser consciente y piensa y piensa, decide que dejar de caminar con ella era su prioridad si no quería acabar en algo absurdamente estúpido, pero probable considerando su inestabilidad mental.

Uraraka lo sigue cuando él cambia de dirección y va hacia el edificio dónde viven los de la clase 1-A. Cuando su contraído rostro enojado y ojos chispeantes se posan en ella, ella le devuelve una sonrisa que era tan brillante como el sol de la mañana, encandilante. Y siente ganas de asesinarla por responder siempre de una manera tan boba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bakugou-kun? —pregunta al verlo—, también voy a los dormitorios.

— Lo supuse —responde mirando hacia otro lado pensando en qué podía hacer para librarse de ella, pero la intensidad de sus prioridades termina por no otorgarle ninguna idea efectiva.

Cuando finalmente acepta que no se desharía de ese parásito andante, hasta tal vez llegar a su sagrado santuario, la mira y cuando ella fija sus ojos en los suyos, él se queda paralizado y de pronto detiene la marcha como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo se hacía para realizar la acción de caminar.

Esos redondos y nada adorables enormes ojos café nublan su mente.

La idea que le ilumina como si de un relámpago se tratase sale por su boca antes de ser analizado y rechazado rotundamente por sus neuronas, y solo desea poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra hasta, probablemente, siempre:

— Puedo ayudarte a estudiar matemática… Cara redonda.

— ¡¿Ehhh?!

.

.

.

— ¡idiota! —grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras aprieta su almohada contra su rostro y evita que la intensidad de su grito llegue hasta el resto de los oídos chismosos que vivían en el edificio.

Si llevaba varios días durmiendo una o dos horas,

Esa noche no había podido dormir ni un segundo.

.

.

.

Aunque no era nada del otro mundo, la sensación que embargó a Bakugou una vez que entró a la habitación de la castaña aquella tarde fue tal vez _¿agradable_?, una calidez inesperada brota y quema su interior como si se encontrara en un lugar totalmente diferente al edificio dónde vivían. Su habitación es normal, ni siquiera muy femenino para tratarse de una chica y la sencillez que lleva simplemente había terminado por revolver en él alguna cosa, hasta ahora desconocida, que al parecer se encontraba en lo profundo del pecho de Bakugou.

Si tenía que describirlo en un color, sería un amarillo; algo como una mezcla de buenos y malos sentimientos. Optimismo, alegría, y un poco de nostalgia.

Uraraka se deja caer en su cama mientras suspira tratando de espantar todo el nerviosismo que de pronto le presiona el pecho. Él se queda parado en frente del umbral de la puerta sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ubicarse. La mira con el entrecejo fruncido preguntando tácitamente y ella sonríe torpemente al entenderlo.

— Ahh… Lo siento, Bakugou-kun.

Bakugou inspira contando hasta diez mentalmente mientras acepta que ya estaba en una fase sin retorno.

Y era… ¿cómo describirlo?

No era tonta, al menos se sabía la tabla de multiplicar, pero era tan jodidamente distraída que terminaba por hacerlo todo mal. Y su sonrisa era amplia, tan amplia como el tamaño de su error y solo se rascaba la nuca mientras se disculpa tontamente una y otra vez.

A Bakugou le da risa lo distraída que podía llegar a ser ella.

Y se pregunta cómo es que ella se maneja para seguir viviendo a pesar de ello.

A Uraraka le había preocupado un poco la idea de tener clases particulares con Bakugou. Pensó en decirle que no, porque a pesar de decir que no quiere depender de Deku-kun tampoco quería depender de los demás, así que no tenía pensado pedirle ayuda ni a Yaomomo ni a Iida-kun; Pero… Él se había ofrecido de una manera tan extraña que no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no. En aquel momento, la aprobación había saltado de su lengua sin que pudiera siquiera pensar en decir que no.

Antes eran completamente extraños y al otro día pasan la tarde/noche estudiando juntos en la privacidad de una habitación.

Era extraño. Tan extraño como el ambiente de calidez que los envuelve a medida que pasan más tiempo juntos. Y ella en un momento a otro no puede dejar de sonreír.

A Uraraka le da risa lo tierno que se ve Bakugou cuando golpea la mesa con su libro en vez de golpearla a ella por no saber responder algo tan básico.

Y se asusta del ritmo que lleva sus pensamientos.

No puede evitar ver cuando Bakugo suelta un bostezo y, por un segundo, olvida el ejercicio que estaba tratando de hacer; lo mira, ve el surco debajo sus ojos y el color oscuro que pinta. Se siente culpable, culpable de que esté ahí perdiendo el tiempo con ella y no descansando, ese sentimiento le nubla razón y se siente incapaz de seguir con eso.

— Bakugou-kun, ¿tienes sueño?

— ¿Hmmm? —él levanta la vista y ella ve el entrecejo fruncido, se arrepiente de haber preguntado por curiosa y baja la cabeza metiendo los números en su mente tratando de avanzar hacia otro ambiente—. No es eso.

Uraraka levanta la vista con el miedo de sentirse devorada por la intensidad de su mirada, cuando se encuentra con esos ojos rojos apagados siente una gran aversión hacia sí misma, y se decide por mandarlo a descansar, aunque él no quisiera.

— Ve a dormir si quieres, yo estaré bien.

— Cállate, no me des órdenes. Y es evidente que no estarás bien, ni siquiera has avanzado más allá de ese problema.

— Pero…

— ¡Shhh! —señala el cuaderno con su mirada de hierro y ella no puede sino bajar la cabeza rendida.

Sintiéndose derrotada.

Se pregunta si todo está bien con él, pero su preocupación nunca llega a sus oídos.

.

.

.

Bakugou cada vez se siente más rabioso por sentirse tan malditamente cómodo en ese pequeño espacio. Se sentía tan relajado que a veces sus ideas se dispersaban y sentía como con un poco menos de esfuerzo podría llegar a quedarse dormido.

Se endereza, pues no puede permitirse caer allí. No allí en frente de ella.

Hace un esfuerzo para evitar algo que tanto estaba deseando. Y la contradicción solo le pone más enfermo.

Por eso, más de una vez había llegado a su habitación de noche con la firme idea de que por fin iría a dormir sin pensar en nada, pero la intensidad de su insomnio no dejaba de azotarlo por más cansado que estuviera hacía unos minutos atrás.

Al día siguiente iba repitiendo un ciclo constante de falsas esperanzas y más desilusiones con un creciente estrés.

Ese día, llegado para la hora de estudiar con Uraraka, se había preparado un café negro bien fuerte para no permitir que el ritmo de sus ideas le tumbaran. Le indica unos cuántos ejercicios y ella prosigue a hacerlos tan silenciosamente que la calma y la calidez del lugar solo logra hacer que las imágenes se superpongan en su retina y, en un segundo en el que cierra los párpados, cae rendido ante un Morfeo tan terco como él mismo que se había estado negando a aparecer ante él.

Uraraka tiene una duda sobre un problema de matemática imposible en su mente de resolverse, y cuando levanta la vista para encontrarse con él, nota como había quedado dormido en su mesa, justo en frente suyo.

Sonríe armoniosa.

La idea de despertarlo ronda su mente por varios segundos, pero finalmente decide dejarlo allí al recordar la intensidad de las ojeras que descansaban debajo de sus ojos finalmente abatidos ante el sueño.

Lo levita, lo lleva hasta su cama, lo recuesta y le arropa. Su rostro estaba tan relajado que no puede evitar estirar la mano, pero se detiene centímetros antes de acariciar su piel, pareciera tan suave pero no se siente con el derecho de sentir esa suavidad. Estira un poco más y posa su mano sobre su pelo, despeinándolo sutilmente.

Se sienta delante su escritorio a la par que piensa en las cosas haría el rubio cuando despertase en su cama, sonríe divertida al imaginar un montón de explosiones y gritos de queja. Empieza a estudiar saltando los ejercicios que no entendía para preguntárselo después.

Y despierta, ciertamente, de forma graciosa: Con los ojos entrecerrados confundidos y el semblante perdido. Mira a su alrededor varias veces tratando de ubicarse y cuando mira la figura de Uraraka durmiendo plácidamente recostada sobre su escritorio es que reconoce el lugar y mira la hora mientras su mente navega en un millón de ideas.

Ciertamente, también era un logro.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tanto?

Se tumba de nuevo en la cama totalmente distraído por la idea, y se gira quedando bocabajo. Inspira sintiendo la mezcla de fragancias que desprendían las sábanas… ¿Vainilla? ¿Chocolate? ¿frutas?, se acurruca de nuevo mientras la figura de la castaña se forma en su mente y recuerda que ella dormía en su escritorio. La maldice por ser tan estúpida y no haberlo despertado antes.

— ¡Cara redonda, despierta!

Como respuesta obtiene un idioma al parecer de otro mundo, totalmente inentendible.

La zarandea como si se tratara de un trapo y ella despierta bostezando.

— ¡Bakugou! ¿Ya hay clases? —se vuelve a recostar mientras trata de volver al mundo perfecto de los sueños hasta que él la vuelve a empujar—, ¡bastaaaa!

— Acuéstate en tu cama, tonta.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta mientras se frota un ojo para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, le recuerda a un niño, ella estaba desorientada y despeinada, no temiendo de que estuviera hablando con él a esa hora de la madrugada.

— No importa, solo ve —él le toma del brazo mientras le obliga a ir hasta su cama, ella suelta un quejido de dolor, pero en seguida vuelve a caer dormida y él no puede evitar pensar a viva voz: —. Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí dormir de esa manera.

Chasquea la lengua.

Sale de la habitación y va al suyo, pero dispuesto a hacer pesas… Porque obviamente ya no dormiría después de haber dormido tanto tiempo.

En silencio agradece porque ella le había ayudado.

.

Al día siguiente, a Uraraka le asalta la curiosidad cuando despierta en su cama, y para la tarde prepara un montón de cosas que decirle él para divertirse un poco por haberse quedado dormido. Resuelven unos cuántos problemas y antes de que ella se entregue al estudio, lo mira y él se sonroja levemente al recordar que había dormido en su cama.

— Hoy también puedes dormir si quieres, Bakugou-kun.

— Pfff…

Era muy pronto para reírse de sus propias palabras, porque ese día no pudo evitar ser arrastrado hacia el mundo de los sueños con el que tanto se peleaba últimamente.

[…]

 _Hoy_

[…]

Uraraka se levanta finalmente, decidida, con la fuerza de cien leones amordazando su conciencia a medida que se acercaba con pies ligeros de pluma, a su cama. Y se queda parada en frente suyo, por un eterno segundo, mientras traga pesado organizando sus traicioneras ideas.

Más de una vez amenaza con volver a su ejercitario.

Pero se queda allí atraída por la serenidad de su presencia.

De pronto siente fervientes ganas de acostarse a su lado por un segundo. Rodea su cama hasta el otro extremo, se acuesta casi al borde, mirando hacia la figura del rubio, justo como lo había hecho un montón de veces en los días pasados. Sus ideas se revuelven, y se siente extraña.

Se ruboriza al estirar la mano en dirección a la palma relajada de Bakugou, y le acaricia la yema de un dedo con el corazón palpitando desbocado por el miedo de ser pillada _in fraganti_. Los siente ásperos, pero la calidez que la invade le motiva hasta acaparar totalmente su mano y termina por entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

— Oe.

Siente el hielo subir por su espalda cuando ve el rubí de sus ojos, y procura tratar de pensar en alguna excusa barata y creíble para la estupidez que estaba cometiendo y que había nacido de un arrebato de valentía tal vez tonta.

Cuando sintió su mano ser apretada por los grandes y maltratados dedos de Bakugou sintió que el oxígeno de pronto no llegaba a su cerebro, que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

— N-no sabía que estabas despierto.

Él no responde, pero se gira hasta quedar en frente de ella. Le invade un terrible calor que quemaba su corazón con toda la intensidad de un incendio.

— Me desperté cuando me sentí ultrajado —frunce los labios con un sátiro sarcasmo haciendo que Uraraka mirara hacia otro lado mientras lo maldice por lo bajo—. ¿Ya has terminado tus ejercicios?

— Bueno… —sonríe como una idiota viéndose cada vez más encasillada.

Pero lo que más le hace sonreír era como estaban llevando toda esa conversación aún con las manos unidas; Él levanta una ceja sin entender, totalmente ajeno a la sonrisa de la castaña.

Ella suelta su mano y el fuego de su pecho le alienta a estirar más allá, Bakugou abre los ojos como plato al sentir su rostro era acariciado por la calidez de esa mano y se sorprende aún más al sentirse atraído por la ternura que ella emanaba al acercarse a él tan torpemente, y con los labios temblorosos lo aprisiona contra los suyos por unos segundos.

Las llamas de mil incendios queman sus cachetes tiñéndolos de un rojo intenso cuando se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y se manda a desaparecer de manera casi automática levantándose. Bakugou le toma por la muñeca y le atrae de nuevo hacia la cama, adelantándose a su idea de fugarse, y rápidamente la encarcela colocándose encima de ella.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Bakugou se deja hechizar por una vez por esos labios de pétalo tan dulces como el caramelo, y se deja atraer por ella hasta volver a unir sus labios, guiado por la sensación de cosquilleo que había sentido hacia unos segundos. Ella siente el corazón galopar cada vez más lento hasta casi detenerse cuando él la vuelve a besar, y explota.

De felicidad.

Ambos se sentían felices de haber encontrado algo en esa habitación.

.

.

.

 _¡Fin?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Me disculpo por de nuevo hacerlo muy largo, espero que no les haya cansado leer algo tan malditamente largo, pero pensé que al fándom le falta one-shots tamaño testamento y aquí estoy tratando de aportar, espero que no sea inoportuno para uds.

La idea de Bakugou con estrés e insomnio no me dejaba vivir tranquila así que decidí escribirlo, a lo mejor les parece un poco extremista, pero fue lo que visioné pensando en lo mucho que quiere llegar a ser el número uno. Pensé en agregar una escena donde Uraraka le ayudaba a superar la crisis, pero lo dejé pensando que era muy cliché y además ya es lo suficientemente largo como para agregar más.

Espero que no les haya molestado nada, siempre espero sus reviews aunque casi no lleguen xD espero contar con uds para mejorar un poco cada vez.

pd: Ya estoy por terminar el capítulo de La luz que se apaga, no lo tendré en hiatus por más tiempo, no se preocupen.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. ¡Dejen su review!


End file.
